


The Mighty Beast

by HauntRavensong



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Siblings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: Your nemesis has found its way into the Mikaelson mansion and it's up to you to defend the mansion. At least until it decides to scare you up a pillar...(Cursing Warning and purely platonic friendships, or however you wanna look at it)
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & You, Elijah Mikaelson/You, Klaus Mikaelson/You, Kol Mikaelson/You, Rebekah Mikaelson/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	The Mighty Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write in another fandom. I might get personalities wrong but it had been years since I saw The Originals, so I apologize ahead of time.

"I can do this." You breathed out as you crept closer to your arch nemesis. 

It was large, the largest you have ever seen and now it made itself at home in the living room. You are not going to give it any satisfaction so with a fly swatter held like the knife you used on demons, you are going to slay this large, mighty beast.

When you got a little closer it shifted a bit and looked as if it was staring right at you. This was enough to make you freeze and stare right back at it's beady eyes. The beast stared for only a moment before becoming distracted by passing prey. This was perfect! Now you can slay it even easier since it wasn't paying attention.

Once you were close enough after stalking the beast, you made your move! You brought the fly swatter high above your head and slammed it down on the beast and slayed it! Well... until it suddenly moved from under the plastic netting to the top and began to run up it.

Seeing the beast move at such a speed toward your hand made you move faster than any human has before all the while screaming bloody murder. Somehow, some way, you climbed up one of the many small pillars in the Mikaelson mansion and held on for dear life. It wasn't safe on the ground since the beast was somewhere down there!

And even more sadly, your friends, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol were out doing business. And... another problem arose. How the hell are you supposed to get down safely? You're a human that just got scared nearly to death by your nemesis up a pillar like a kitten getting away from a dog.

Klaus and Kol are definitely never going to let you live this down if they find you first...

With a shout of your name echoing in the mansion, you internally groaned. Although thankful that it was Elijah it still didn't stop the fright or embarrassment of just earlier.

"What the...? How did you get up there?" You heard him ask from right below. He knew you liked the art of parkour, but this was a feat in itself!

Although Elijah looked amused it was quickly put aside due to the frantic beating heart in your chest. It was very rare that you of all people got scared since you used to be a hunter. Listening and smelling his surroundings told him nothing of what could bring this on, but first it was maybe the best idea to get you safely down.

"I... I was just... bored and decided to try parkour again! Yeah!" You definitely lied.

Elijah shook his head and held out his arms, "Whatever the case, you need to let go. I'll catch you."

Your panicked words surprised him, "OH FUCK NO! I'M NOT LETTING GO UNTIL THAT _BEAST_ IS GONE!"

Beast? He didn't smell anything beyond the normal inside aside from your sudden panic. However he knew you couldn't hold on for much longer and that you're more stubborn than a huffy donkey so he just waited. Sure enough, your grip gave and at first you fell, but you just gripped the pillar again with all your strength, will and determination to not get on the floor.

"All right" Elijah sighed and ran a hand through his hair when you now used your legs to wrap around the pillar. "What does this beast look like? Is it still inside?"

"Yeah!" Your voice was now shaky, "It was in the living room and I tried to kill it, but I ran when it came for my hand!"

"Breathe slowly. I need to know what it looks like."

With a calming breath, you told him without thinking, "It's dark brown, covered in fur with beady black eyes and eight legs. It was the size of my fist!" The last bit was nearly screamed out like earlier.

"Eight legs..." Elijah then sighed again at that information. Although this was something none of them knew about you, but it might be best to not tell Klaus yet. "Listen, I know you're scared but you aren't safe up there."

"Not until that vicious beast is gone!" You told him, holding on tighter somehow.

Sometimes your stubbornness is endearing to him but right now it was actually annoying him. That feeling was only a nugget compared to the worry about not only your safety, but also with how deep rooted this fear of the beast is.

"Just hold on, I will find it." He promised before turning his hearing all the more. It was difficult to separate your heartbeat to something as small as a spider, but he didn't have to look for long since he spotted it on his chair from where he stood.

It is indeed a large spider, half the size of an adult tarantula. He scooped it up and took it outside, using his superior speed to rush back inside in case you fell. You hadn't.

When he called your name again you looked down with hopeful eyes, "It's taken care of. Will you let go so I can catch you now?"

"You promise it's gone?"

It broke his heart at how absolutely scared you were, but... he can relate on some level with it. He offered a smile, "Yes, I took care of it. Now you need to let go before you lose all of your strength."

"If you don't catch me, I'm gonna haunt your ass for the rest of your unlife." Ah, there's the side of you he knows.

With a breath, you slowly untangled your legs from the pillar and finally dropped like a brick into Elijah's arms. He held you bridal style which made you get up as fast as you could. You needed to recover some of your dignity from him seeing you so scared.

"Thanks, Elijah." You tried to go by him, but he gently held your arm. You were about to tell him to let go, but his expression left those words caught in your throat. His eyes were pleading and he always had such a puppy dog look to him that made it hard to say no to.

With a reluctant nod, you let him lead you until you were back in the living room. You dug your heels in the floor, halting the both of you. He assured you it was safe so you continued to follow him again. Soon you found yourself on the couch and he sat next to you. Then he just wrapped his arms around you in a hug that felt like an impenetrable wall.

You fully relaxed into him, the panic and anxiety leaving your system and left you feeling rather exhausted. You have no idea how long he held you but it felt nice and now the exhaustion was hitting you hard. The exhaustion didn't let you fully register that the arms holding you were now gently readjusting you so that your head would be resting on Elijah's thigh, but you did see him above you looking down with a warming smile.

"Just rest."

He didn't need to compel you with how badly your body was screaming for rest. Your eyes almost immediately closed when he said that and since he had nowhere else to be, he already had a book from the table open to read.

The rest of the siblings eventually made it back to the mansion and stared at your sleeping form on their brother, but they didn't really mind. The latent panic could still be smelled, even by a fledgling vampire.

Klaus sat across from his brother and eyed you curiously before whispering, "Seems you two had an eventful day."

"It was... something." He whispered back and gazed down to his book. 

Klaus knew that asking further would get nothing so he just joined Elijah in reading. Kol and Rebekah soon joined as well but mostly stayed close to you. It was a very protective wall of Mikaelsons, and any person who would dare to cross it will have to deal with a world of hurt. 

Although Elijah would be sure to not tell them about your fear yet. 


End file.
